The monitoring of children is an important aspect of keeping them safe. Parents of newborns often monitor their infants while sleeping by means of an electronic monitoring system. This system typically includes a pair of radio units often including one or more of a transmitter and/or a receiver. The first radio unit includes a transmitter that is placed in the room of the sleeping newborn so as to listen to the infant's sleeping and breathing. If, in any given instance, the child starts crying or evidences a problem in breathing, the transmitter can pick up the sounds of the child and transmit them to its companion unit containing a receiver, whereby upon receipt of the radio transmission of the sounds, the parent or other monitoring person, can be alerted to come and check on the child.
In other instances, the parents of a child may monitor that child and/or the child's caretaker by placing a video monitoring device in the room of the child, which monitoring device may be configured to keep a video record of the child within the room and/or transmit the same, such as over an internal WI-FI network, such as to an auxiliary receiving unit, so as to allow the parent to monitor the child within the room. In further instances, the parent may keep track of the child by tracking the child's possession of a mobile telephonic device. For instance, in various instances, a mobile device, such as in the possession of a child, may be triangulated by the respective cell towers it comes into range with, and the position of the cell phone can be transmitted, such as over the cellular network, to a third party monitor, such as a parent.
However, although there are many benefits in using various of the devices set forth above, such as for the monitoring, tracking, and/or protecting of children, each of these devices may have some drawbacks. For instance, while baby monitors are useful for monitoring an infant while it is sleeping, and video cameras may be useful for monitoring the room of a child, they are limited in usefulness in that they are limited to monitoring sounds and images and not tracking movement of the child, such as while outside of the home. The mobile monitoring system provided by various tracking software installed on a person's mobile telephone, as discussed above, is useful in tracking the movement of the respective phone. However, although useful, such a monitoring and tracking system also suffers from some drawbacks in that such monitoring systems rely on the mobile device being tracked and are, therefore, dependent on the battery life of the phones. Since, phones are used for several different purposes, besides tracking and monitoring the whereabouts of the phone, this battery life does not last long, making the use of the phone as a tracking device less than ideal.
What is needed therefore is a device, system, and method of using the same that is configured for identifying, locating, and/or monitoring one or more conditions of a user. It would additionally be beneficial if such a device were also inexpensive, easy to manufacture, mobile, and had a long lasting battery life. The devices, systems, and methods of their use as described herein meet these and other such needs.